


The Path Not Taken

by randomskittles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s05e05 The Disir, Gen, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomskittles/pseuds/randomskittles
Summary: Fix it for the Disir episode. Canon compliant up to now. Arthur stays with Gwen.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	The Path Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to aoigensou for helping me with a title because it was sitting in my docs for over a year as a complete fic without one 😅. I wrote this because I was in the mood for a fix it that wasn't about the ships and could still be in the canon universe, and that my son could read.

How did you know this place was sacred?” Arthur's question startled him. 

“That's obvious,” Merlin scoffed.

“Pretend it isn't.” Merlin could practically hear the eye roll.

Everything here... is so full of life. Every tree, every leaf...every insect. It's as if the world is vibrating. As if everything is much more than itself.”

“You feel all that?” Arthur sounded awed. Merlin was confused.

“Don't you?” Merlin thought everyone could feel it.  
“What will you do?”

“I don't know. My heart says do anything I can to save Mordred. But I have seen what misery unfettered sorcery brings. Before my father outlawed magic, Camelot was almost destroyed by sorcery. In my own time, Morgana has used it for nothing but evil. What would you do? In my place?”

“Me? I'm just a lackey, a maker of beds.” Merlin couldn't do this. He couldn't choose between his dream and Arthur's life. But what if it wasn't the choice he thought? 

If Arthur denied magic, his fate would be death, and the destruction of Camelot. But if he accepted magic, Mordred would live, and Mordred was destined to kill Arthur. 

“Lackeys can be wise. It is not like you to be silent.”

“A kingdom's future is at stake,” Merlin sidestepped.

“And a man's life,”Arthur reminded him.

“You must protect Camelot. You must protect the world you have spent your life building - a just and fair kingdom for all.”

“You would have me sacrifice a friend?” Arthur sounded incredulous.

“I would have you become the king you are destined to be.”

“If I do save Mordred, all my father's work will be for nothing. Sorcery will reign once more in Camelot. Is that what you'd want? Perhaps my father was wrong, perhaps the old ways aren't as evil as we thought. So what should we do? Accept magic? Or let Mordred die?”

Merlin thought for a moment. Kilgharrah had said to kill Mordred, but what if he was wrong? He'd been wrong about Morgana. Merlin was certain that if he'd told her of his magic and been a better friend to her, she would not have taken the path she had. 

It wasn't for certain that Mordred would kill Arthur. Gaius said the future had many paths. What if this path is the one that chose which one would happen? 

Either way, the path led to Arthur's death. Merlin made his decision.

“There's something I need to tell you.” 

“What? Merlin, now isn't the time-”

“It's the exact right time, Arthur. You can't make this decision without all the facts at your disposal. I need you to listen. This is important.” 

“All right,” Arthur said quietly. 

“Do you remember the old man in the cave? On the way to rescue the knights from Morgana?” 

“The one that scared you?” 

Merlin sighed. “Yes, Arthur. The one that scared me.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “That man was a Druid Seer. His name was Ismere. He showed me your death. It was-” Merlin had to take a moment. He cleared his throat and tried again. “It was at Mordred's hand.” 

“Mordred? But that was before we met-” Arthur broke off and his eyes went wide. “That's why you were scared of him when we met him! You saw him in a vision! Merlin, that's ridiculous. If this is supposed to sway my decision, it's not working.” 

“Arthur there's more.” 

“More? What more could there possibly-”

“I have magic.” That was not how he planned that.

Arthur stopped. He stared. And then, “Merlin. Be serious.” 

“I am serious, Arthur. I have magic. I was born with it. Apparently, I'm the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth. Or so the Druids say. They call me Emrys.” 

Arthur was staring at him with his mouth open, speechless. Merlin waited for him to recover. It didn't take long. Arthur was always quick to react.

“Show me.” 

“What do you want to see?” 

“Anything. What can you do?” 

“A better question would be what can't I do.” 

Arthur stared again. He was quicker to recover this time. He looked to have come to a decision. “Make a light.” 

“A light? What kind of light?” 

“Just a light, Merlin. Do I need to explain what a light is?” 

Merlin sighed, exasperated. “Prat.” But he searched his mind, and remembered a spell from when he first came to Camelot. He said the spell and opened his palm as a ball of light appeared. It was mostly clear but it had a bluish white glow. 

Arthur looked at it with wide eyes. Then at Merlin, then back at the light. 

“It was you,” he breathed. “But it couldn't be.”

“What was me?” 

“When Bayard poisoned you, and I went to get the mortaeus flower, there was a light that helped guide me out of the cave. I never knew where it came from. But it couldn't be you because you were dying.” 

“I have no idea what you're talking about, Arthur.” 

“Of course you don't.” Arthur seemed to collect himself. “Is there anything else I should know?” 

“Umm. I'm a Dragonlord,” Merlin said sheepishly. 

“A Dragonlord? So we didn't have to go searching for Balinor? You could have killed the dragon?” 

“Umm, well, actually..” 

“Merlin. Out with it.”

“Balinor was my father. I didn't become a dragonlord until he died. I didn't even know I was a dragonlord until Gaius told me.” 

Arthur was staring again. “That explains a lot. That's why you were crying. Not because of Camelot.”

“Well, that too. And I thought I wasn't a dragonlord because my father said I'd know when I faced my first dragon. But I had faced the dragon and nothing happened. But then Gaius told me a dragonlord came into their power when their sire died.”

“You faced the dragon? How could you be so stupid? Just because you're the most powerful wizard doesn't mean you can control a dragon!”

“Yes, I know that Arthur. But, umm, Ilethimout.” Merlin said the last in a rush, hoping Arthur wouldn't understand.

But Arthur, having held council for peasants and being used to them speaking fast and being nervous, understood perfectly.

“You let him out? Why? What could possibly-”

“I didn't want to! But he made me promise or he wouldn't help me.” 

“Help you with what?”

“Oh loads. I don't even remember everything he's helped me with. But every time, it was to save you or Camelot.”

“So you killed him then?” 

“Well, umm, no. He's a dragon and I'm a dragonlord, Arthur. We share blood. I can't kill him just like that. I made him leave Camelot. But he still helps from time to time.” 

“But he almost destroyed Camelot, Merlin. How could you let him live?”

“He was the last dragon, Arthur! Uther killed all the other dragons and then kept him in a cave underground for 20 years! He wanted revenge! Can you really blame him?” 

“I'm sorry. Was the last dragon?”

“Oh umm. Do you remember that man that was after the dragon egg? The egg didn't get destroyed. I took it to Kilgharrah and hatched it.” 

“The dragon egg? Wait a minute. Morgana has a dragon. Where did that one come from, if there are only two dragons?” 

“That's the baby dragon. Only a dragonlord can hatch a dragon egg and I'm the only one left.”

“You're the only one left? Of course. But how did Morgana get the dragon if it was with Kil- the other dragon?”

“I don't know.”

“You don't know? You haven't asked? Merlin-”  
But Arthur stopped himself and sat back, taking a deep breath. “Ok. This is a lot. Is there anything else?” 

“Yes. A lot more. But the most important is that you and I are in a prophecy. We're supposed to unite Albion and bring magic back.”

“If we're supposed to bring magic back, why were you arguing for me to get rid of it? That makes no sense.” 

“Because Mordred's going to kill you, Arthur. Ever since he was a boy and we snuck him out of the castle, Kilgharrah had been telling me he's how you die. I can't lose you, Arthur.” 

“The dragon is the one that told you he kills me? What else has this dragon told you? He's manipulating you, Merlin.” 

“No he's not, Arthur. He's trying to help. He wants to see magic come back just as much as I do.”

“Even though I'm Uther's son? He almost killed me, Merlin! You were there and you saw the whole thing!”

“That was because he was angry, Arthur! But he won't kill you. I won't let him.”

“We'll argue about this later. Right now, I'm not letting Mordred die if I can prevent it.” And Arthur stood up and walked to the cave. 

Merlin sighed and followed. 

Arthur didn't slow until he got to the mouth of the cave, where he put his sword down, then continuing on, walking carefully through the totems. 

When Arthur reached the Disir, he got down on one knee. Surprised, Merlin copied him. 

“Arthur Pendragon.”

“You are back early.”

“Have you made your decision?”

“I have. I will legalize magic. But it will take time to set laws. And I need a teacher in the ways of the Old Religion.” 

“We will give you time.” 

“As long as you keep your promise.” 

“You already have a teacher.” 

“Emrys.* 

“Me? But I don't know the ways of the Old Religion. I've never been able to study it,” said Merlin incredulously.

“Merlin. Why did they call you Emrys?” 

Merlin closed his eyes. Shite.

“Because that's the name they gave me.” 

“Why would you give him another name? He already has one.” 

“Emrys is the title he holds.” 

“He is the most powerful sorcerer.”

“To ever walk the Earth.” 

“What? Merlin? But how can he—”

“Arthur, they're telling the truth. Some of the things I've done, I'm the only one to have done them.” 

“Like what?” 

“Do you remember the first time I saved your life?” 

“How can I forget?” 

“Do you know where I was standing before I pulled you out of the way?” 

“Not really, no. I didn't even know you were there.”

“Exactly. If I'd been standing close enough, you would've seen me. I stopped time, Arthur.” 

Arthur stared at him. “You— what? But— I don't understand.” 

“Emrys and the Once and Future King have been foretold.” 

“The Once and Future— who the hell is that?” 

“That's you, Arthur.” 

“Me? And how can I be once and future? That makes no sense.”

“You have been.” 

“And will be again.”

“You will rise when Albion’s needs are greatest.” 

“When Albion's needs are greatest? So I'll have more than one life? How is that possible? And what does Merlin have to do with it?” 

“Emrys is your guide.” 

“Every time you rise, Emrys will be there.”

“To teach you.”

“To remind you.” 

“To guide you to what you must do.”

Both Merlin and Arthur stared at this. Merlin recovered first.

“What do you mean, I'll be there every time? Will I come back every time? Will I remember when I come back?”

“Emrys is immortal.”

“He does not die.”

“There is no need to remember, for you will not forget.”

Merlin paled and fell on his bum. Hard. He looked at them, shocked and hopeless, tears in his eyes.

“That means that I'm going to watch everyone die. Over and over.”

“But you will watch them come back.”

“You will be with your friends.”

“Every time they are reborn.” 

Arthur looked at him with sympathy in his eyes. “Merlin—”

“Don't, Arthur. We'll talk about it later. It's not like I won't have time.” Merlin choked back a sob, reminding himself why they were here. His friends weren't dead yet. Hopefully they wouldn't be for a long time. He looked again to the Disir.

“How do I guide Arthur in this life, if I don't know what I'm supposed to teach him?” 

“Look into the river, Emrys.”

“The goddess will show you.”

“The past.”

“The present.” 

“And the future.”

Merlin wasn't sure he wanted to know. But he couldn't disobey the Goddess. So he went.

He wasn't sure how long he was there, but he knew he saw so much. People worshipping the triple goddess. People turning towards evil. Uther’s deal with Nimueh. Arthur's birth. The Great Purge. Balinor. The dragons. His mother. Balinor and his mother. He got a little queasy with that part. His own birth. His and Arthur's life. Morgana and Morgause. Gwen. He saw everything surrounding Camelot that happened.

Then the future that would have been. Arthur telling the Disir no. Mordred surviving. His own distrust of Mordred. A girl named Kara and her task to kill Arthur, made after they defeated Morgana at a castle. She was looking for a key that she never found. Kara's death. Mordred going to Morgana in revenge. Camlann. Arthur's death.

Then the scene changed. He saw the conversation he and Arthur had outside the cave. Arthur telling the Disir yes. Mordred surviving. Kara coming in peace to find her friend. Mordred and Kara falling in love. Getting married. Arthur accepting magic and the Old Religion. Himself, becoming Arthur's Court Sorcerer and Protector. Arthur and Merlin's discussions on everything Merlin hadn't been able to tell him before. Arthur's gratitude and acceptance. Gwen and Arthur living long and healthy lives. Morgana learning to love again. Realizing she was wrong. Arthur and Gwen's children. Arthur's death of old age. 

Then he was back in the cave. Arthur was still, like he'd been frozen in place. 

Time had stopped.

“The goddess has paused time.”

“You cannot see your future lives.”

“This was shown to you.”

“So that you know Mordred is no longer an enemy.”

“Nor is Morgana.”

“It will take time.”

“But Morgana will return to the light.”

“You must not tell.”

“What the future holds.”

“It can be used for wrong.” 

“I promise,” he told them. It was pointless to tell anyway. Morgana wouldn't come back until she was ready and she saw that Camelot had changed. And then, it would be cautious. 

Camelot would be fine. Merlin could relax for now. He would still have to protect Arthur as he had always done, but now he could do it openly. 

Time started again. “Merlin, are you going to look?”

Merlin laughed. Arthur looked at him, confused for a moment. Then he realized. “Oh.” Arthur looked away and blushed. 

“Are there any more conditions?”

“Go live your life.”

“Be happy.”

“Respect magic.”

“Right. Come on, Merlin. Let's go home.” And Arthur left the cave, Merlin trailing behind his King. 

As it should be.


End file.
